Dancing
by NekoPuppet
Summary: Harry goes exploring one night and who does he find? M for a reason darlings, yaoi don't like don't read.


Dancing

Disclaimer: DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! Belongs to JK Rowling it does. (May the 4th be with you!)

Late, it's late and Harry knew it, but he was unable to sleep. It was the night before the ball and his nerves just would not settle. Under the invisibility cloak, Harry moves silently through the dark corridors. Silently, he curses himself for not taking the Marauder's Map with him. As he turns down a corridor he sees light pouring out of a classroom. He's about to turn around when he hears music, and more importantly, a loud crash to accompany it. Harry nears the classroom and peaks slowly in.  
Draco Malfoy is getting to his feet sighing. As he stands, he rids himself of his heavy school robes, then he begins to waltz. What? Draco Malfoy waltzing, alone, in a deserted classroom, late in the night. But Harry couldn't help but admire how Malfoy looked in the dim light. He seemed to have a bit of trouble with the waltzing part though...  
Harry must've made a sound because suddenly Draco turned and his wand is in his hand.  
"Who's there?" Harry froze. "I know somebody is there."  
Harry pulls the invisibility cloak away revealing himself.  
"It's, uh, me." Malfoy lowers his wand and was that a blush?  
"Go ahead make fun of me, run to all your Gryffindor friends and trash me." Draco turns away, dropping his wand onto a table.  
"I'm not going to do that," Harry says back, stepping further into the classroom.  
"Why not?" Draco turns back to him, bewildered.  
"Because, at least you're trying... Alot of the boys won't even try waltzing, or won't admit they can't. If you want, I can help you," Harry offers. Draco goes quiet, staring wide-eyed at Harry. "Here." Harry steps forward, Draco withdraws slightly. Harry gently takes his hands, holding one and placing the other on his waist. Harry tried to not admit how good his hand felt on his waist. "Now, you lead." At first, Draco was awkward and his movements a little shaky but soon they fell into rhythm. The dancing continued for who-knows how long and gradually the two boys got closer and closer.  
"I don't think I can continue as is right now," Draco murmurs huskily in Harry's ear. Harry nods against Draco's neck and Draco lifts Harry's chin to kiss him. The kiss deepens and Draco's fingers dip into Harry's back pocket, pulling him closer. Draco lifts Harry up and as the kiss breaks Harry waves his wand, shutting the door and casting a silencing charm. Draco kisses down Harry's neck, undoing Harry's tie and buttons. Harry's fingers drift lazily over Draco's chest, undoing his tie and buttons quickly.  
"You are too gorgeous for your own good," Draco whispers into Harry's ear, tongue flicking about the shell of Harry's ear. Harry moans as Draco's hands begin to explore lower. Draco's fingers graze over Harry's clothed erection , Harry moans and bucks into his hand.  
"Draco," he moans, "Stop teasing." Harry begins to bite at that one spot at the junction of Draco's neck and shoulder, which he knew would drive Draco crazy. Draco moans and quickly rids himself and his lover of the remainder of his clothes. Draco grabs his wand and summons a small vile of... choice substance. He dips his fingers into it and places them at Harry's entrance, gently he pushes one in. After a bit of working, Draco added another fingers and another.  
"Draco," Harry moaned loudly. Draco pulled his fingers out, earning him a defiant whimper and then a moan when he is suddenly filled with something much more impressive. Harry moans loudly, already used to being filled by Draco after the year they've been together. Draco claims his mouth in a lustful kiss as he begins to thrust in and out of his lover.  
Suddenly, Harry arches his back and shouts loudly as his prostate is struck. Draco shifts and strikes that spot over and over, kissing Harry's neck, nipping it and sucking at it.  
"Dr-Draco I-ah-I'm go-ah-ing-"  
"Then do it." Draco's voice in his ear sends Harry over the edge and he comes with a cry of Draco and after a few more thrusts, Draco follows behind his raven-haired boyfriend. Side-by-side they lay panting, each in pure bliss of each other.  
"We should clean up," Harry murmurs.  
Draco pulls Harry closer.  
"Can we stay here, just a little while longer?"  
"Anything, my serpent, anything."


End file.
